The History of Pyrrus: Part 2
Quest Giver Valuna in Sapphira's Lament (tent at B8) Journal Valuna wants me to learn the 2nd part of the true history of Pyrrus. She explains that this will be a lot of work, and the objects will be difficult to find, but knowing the enemy I face is key for my victory over Pyrrus. Task *Learn about all segments of the history of Pyrrus. Reward * /each item you find and extra 40 silver and 52000 XP **at the end of the quest *54 silver *1308000 XP Walkthrough *This is a very long quest and you will need to travel around a lot. And every time you acquire the requested item, you will need to return to Valuna in Sapphira's Lament (tent at B8). She will then tell which item you need to get next. *27th item: Rusted Warhorn, you need to speak to the Benefactress, who lives in Knockroe Village (C7), she will give you this object. **28th item: Tablet Page of Pyrrus' Journal will drop from a powerful amphibious creature who is always seeing a man bandage his hands and feet : kill Pogifob in Keppel Cavern **29th item:Blood Stained Henosis Shrine Fragment will come from a strong creature, filled with spores, sitting on a bluff judging all = kill Tinir in Keppel Cavern **30th item:Scrap of Imogen's Cloak will come from a changed man, in need of aid. = assist Lapoose in Keppel Cavern in the quest Till Death Do Us Part **31st item:Scrap of Imogen's Glove will come from a winged creature, where it is unsafe to fly, sitting atop a high place, bathed in reddish glow = kill Yurez Flint in The Crystal Spire **32nd item:Imogen's Hair Comb will come from a creature of death, who looks up to green and down to red= kill Perse Wraith in The Crystal Spire **33nd item:Stone Gargoyle Fragment will come from a creature of death who looks down upon the entire world = kill Ghaad in The Crystal Spire **34th item:Rusted Fragment of Titus' Armor will come from a cousin to Florizel, but sinister at heart : kill Untina in The Drom **35th item:Shard From The Crystal Castle will come from a critter on fours, possibly filled with disease, wondering if a bog frog is a tasty treat : kill Dodbel in The Drom **36th item:Cloak Scrap of the Crystal Lady will come from a monster whose roots go deep into the ground, only to touch cold air again : kill Elm Roth in The Drom (lagoon) **37th item: Pendant of the Crystal Lady will come from a cousin of a daggertooth who always seems to put his foot lower to the ground = kill Dipfoot in Corkle Woods **38th item: Blood Stained Helm of Titus will come from a creature who would rather live underground than fight in a pit= kill Corkle Daggertooth in Corkle Woods **39th item: Sand from the Black Lake will come from a man who was a man, a defender who used to defend, a titan he was never = kill Taiton the Defender in Corkle Woods **40th item: Fragment of Queen Eleria's Staff will come from a creature in service, using sword or staff, either way it bows to the fire beasts = kill Sanctorium Drudges **41st item: Brindle Castle Fragment wil come from a powerful and large creature, who even among his own has carved out his own lair = kill Balfour in The Sanctorium **42nd item: Fragment of Queen Eleria's Crown will come from the directions from the east, the days from the north, directly behind you from the west, and western realms from the south = kill Bansharius in The Sanctorium **43rd item: Sapphira's Glove will come from the revealed one= finish the Sleeping Dragons quest. *After 43rd item, Valuna tells you to go to The Benefactress in Knockroe Village (C7) and tell her all what you have learned. This will end your quest and you get rewarded. You also get your next quest from her: Benefactor of the Shard. *Successfully finishing part 1 & 2 will also help you with your progress on The Beginning Of The End. Journal Entry Category:Level 75 Quest Category:Main Quest